Volgara
Volgara are a type of mechanical giant made of repton carbonite alloy. They are the only ones capable of crossing the nectar barrier in space. There are many types of Volgara including one that is not even a volgara but instead a type of Godzilla enemy named Dantarion. They are the main antagonists of RAD.Dantarion Powers & Abilities While each type of Volgara has unique powers and weapons, there are certain abilties common to all Volgara. These include enormous strength, laser weapons, and use of the Phantom System. Unique weapons/powers include drills (Drill Laborer and Harrier), spin attack (Cyclone Harrier), fire (Fire Laborer and Dantarion), and toxic gas (Toxic Laborer). TYPES OF VOLGARA 1 - Laborer -first appearance Mission 1 Meganite Awakening- last appearance Mission 52 Mt. Chicaya Showdown 2 Drill Laborer - first appearance Mission 5 Drill 2 - last appearance Mission 32 Yaoa Imperiled 3 Fire Laborer - first appearance Mission 10 Blast Furnace - last appearance Mission 48 Lifesaver Express 4 Toxic Laborer - first appearance Mission 46 Chemical Warfare - last appearance Mission 46 Chemical Warfare 5 Harrier - first appearance Mission 7 Phantom System - last appearance Mission 51 The Fall Of Senjo 6 Cyclone Harrier - first appearance Mission 11 First Memory - last appearance Mission 20 A Day At School 7 Centurion - first appearance Mission 18 The Complete 1 - last appearance Mission 43 Birds Eye News 8 Siren - first appearance Misson 29 Close Combat - last appearance Mission 29 Close Combat 9 Dantarion - first appearance Mission 39 Dantarion - last appearance Mission 39 Dantarion 10 Guardian - first appearance Mission 40 Valhalla Dawning - last appearance Mission 40 Valhalla Dawning 11 Baron - first appearance Mission 41 Four Warlords - last appearance Mission 41 Four Warlords 12 Specter - first appearance Mission 42 Spectral Visitation - last apperance Mission 42 Spectral Visitation 13 Banisher - first appearance Mission 50 Higher Ground 2 - last appearance Mission 50 Higher Ground 2 14 Asmodeus - first appearance Mission 53 Meganite Future - last appearance Mission 53 Meganite Future Volgara power generation technology Volgara also draw their power from an alchemic drive that runs on Georite, just like the Meganites do. This means that the Meganites and the Volgara share the same power source. History and society Little is known of the history of the Volgara race, but it is generally believed that they started as an organic race, becoming fully mechanical to overcome Nectar Radiance, the deadly radiation that exists in space that no organic creature can survive. As a result of this change, Volgara do not display any emotions or compassion for other species, becoming almost insect like in their mentality, their sole purpose is to spread to other planets and find other natural resources to consume. The Volgara operate as a single consciousness, every Volgara being linked to every other with a Hive mind. Upon finding earth, they did not consider humanity to be a species worthy of consideration, considering the planet to be infested with pests. they therefore aimed for the populated areas to wipe out the organic infestation covering the planet. They see humanity occupying the earth as a human would view a house infested with ants. However they are not mindless destroyers, Volgara are actually highly intelligent and are capable of adapting to their enemies tactics. Volgara hierarchy and variations Even though they are all linked, Volgara do follow a chain of command. The lowest class of Volgara are the labourers, which are designed to build and maintain Volgara structures and are used as "cannon fodder", sometimes being used as diversions to achieve the Volgara's goals. Labourers can also be modified to enhance their combat ability, such as the Fire Labourer which is equipped with a high powered thermal cannon, or the drill labourer, which has been fitted with spinning drills instead of the usual claws Next come the Harriers, which are designed as the "Demolition crew" of the Volgara, used in situations which require a heavier and more hard hitting Volgara. Harriers are used as wrecking balls when a city needs to be destroyed completely, Harriers are designed to be workers like the labourers, their purpose being to demolish things like cities that the Volgara wish to re-purpose, however they too can be modified to enhance their combat ability, an example being the Cyclone harrier, which has had huge blades fitted on its arms and a gyroscopic generator in it's torso, this allows the Cyclone harrier to rapidly spin its torso while having it's arms extended, turning it into a whirling weapon of death which is very difficult to approach The next level are the centurions, which are the first type of Volgara seen in the game that are designed specifically to counteract the Meganites, and are built solely for combat. It is generally assumed that the centurions were constructed after the invasion of earth began, and the Volgara started losing labourers to the Meganites. they therefore designed a Volgara chassis that could counteract their abilities. Evidence of this is the fact that a centurion possesses the Assault Knuckle attack that Meganite Vavel does, and can fire it's lower arms as rockets. And at the higher level of the Volgara hierarchy come the warlords. these are command units designed to order and coordinate attacks against an enemy, and also have enhanced combat abilities. At the very top, the lord of all Volgara is Asmodeus. The most powerful of them all, and the mastermind of the invasion of earth, it is considered one of the most powerful creatures in the universe and is the final boss in the game. It is equipped with an Ether cannon, a monstrously powerful weapon that fires an enormous ball of superheated plasma akin to a small star, it can rip through huge portions of the city with a single shot, and cause massive damage to a Meganite caught in the blast, even if the Meganite tries to block the attack. The Phantom System The main ability of the Volgara, and the reason that projectile weapons fired by the world's armed forces are useless against them, the phantom system is a teleportation system that reacts to incoming magnetic and electrical energy fields. when it detects one, using technology unknown to human scientists, it is capable of teleporting the entire Volgara out of the path of the incoming projectile. The technology behind the phantom system is unknown, because when a Volgara is destroyed, it engages an internal self destruct system which destroys totally any vital Volgara technology including the phantom system. although the phantom system is usually used to avoid projectiles in combat, and teleports the Volgara only a few feet away in either direction, more powerful versions of the phantom system exist, that are capable of teleporting a Volgara several miles. This requires phenomenal levels of power however, and can only be used when the phantom drive is fully charged, which can take anywhere between several hours and several days depending on the distance required. This means that usually when a Volgara makes a long range jump, it is unable to teleport back, and its short range phantom jumps are also affected. although a long range jump doesn't disable the phantom system completely The phantom system only reacts to energy fields, and as such cannot react to a heavy physical object that is not propelled by anything coming at it. as such, the one weakness of the phantom system is for the Meganite to engage the Volgara in close combat, as the phantom system cannot react to punches thrown by the Meganite. Also, when the Volgara recieves a certain amount of structural damage, the phantom system shuts down, making the Volgara vulnerable to long range weapons. This is believed to be because the phantom system maps a template of the Volgara's structure to teleport it, and when the Volgara's structure is sufficiently battered, the phantom system can no longer map it to teleport it. Prototype Specter system The most powerful phantom system that has ever been witnessed was seen on the warlord codenamed "specter" this phantom system was a dual system, consisting of the normal phantom system in the Volgara, and a number of satellite machines, small robots which were tied into the Volgara's systems remotely. they constantly analysed the environment and observed things coming towards the Volgara. as such, this volgara could teleport to avoid any attack, including physical punches thrown from the Meganite, and was at first impossible to hit with any kind of attack. close range or otherwise. Only by finding and destroying the satellite machines that were plotting the phantom jumps could the warlord finally be beaten. Other Volgara weapons Although the Volgara prefer to take over planets themselves, sending their labourers and harriers to destroy the native population, they do have other weapons that are deployed in cases where the native population of a planet offers resistance they were not expecting. Repton Gas A biological weapon designed by the Volgara, this is deployed to exterminate the native population of a planet. Volgara only deploy it when they encounter resistance to their efforts to take over a world, because it can damage the planet and affect the natural resources that the Volgara are after to begin with. The composition of Repton gas is unknown but it is believed to be made of artificial heavy elements, as it is heavier than air, and collects close to the ground when it is deployed. Repton gas clogs the lungs of any organic creature that breathes it, resulting in breathlessness and dizziness. it isn't fatal at first inhalation but will be after only a few minutes exposure to it. Trivia reference: The repton gas used in RAD may have been inspired by the black smoke used by the martians in HG wells novel "The war of the worlds" as it shares almost all of it's qualities, being heavier than air, and affecting the lungs of all who breathe it. Dantarion The dantarion species are huge lizard like creatures that have been domesticated by the volgara. they use them as a human would use an attack dog, letting them loose in a populated area when their efforts to overtake it have failed. Dantarion are savage mindless beasts who's only impulse is to destroy anything in their path. It is believed that they are only used as a last resort by the Volgara, as a dantarion is immensely powerful, even more so than many volgara, and might very well turn on it's masters when it's reign of destruction is over. (Plot hole: since nectar radiance kills any organic creature that is exposed to it, and a dantarion is an organic lizard like creature, it is unknown how the dantarion survived being brought through space by the Volgara)